One Last Fight - The First Part
by TheFictionalFan
Summary: After the devastating snap the universe is looking a bit dusty, with dead people everywhere. What can the Avengers do?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: No, I obviously don't own the Marvel Universe. Are you really that stupid? This is just something I thought up, an alternate version of Avengers 4._**

 ** _This is the end. The snap ended it all. What's happened since then? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL ZUPER!_**

 ** _im not sorry._**

 ** _Welcome to One Last Fight: Part 1_**

 ** _Chapter 1: An Arrival_**

Tony and Nebula sat next to scattered dust silently. What could they do? Everyone else was dead, Thanos had seemingly won.

"What now?" Tony asked, finally stumped as to what to do.

"We could take the Milano somewhere. It's our only way off of the planet anyway." answered Nebula, looking towards the ship in the distance. After a moment she noticed a speck in her vision. As she wiped her false eye she noticed it wasn't going away and was getting progressively larger. "Do you see that?" she asked, pointing at it, causing Tony to turn sharply and face the ship.

"See what?"

"That speck that's getting bigger."

"Yes. Yes I do." Tony said, standing up, the last of his nano-bots moving to his legs to start flying towards the speck. As he got closer, Tony slowed down, as did the speck, seemingly. By the time that the two met, Tony was aware that the speck was a space pod, and they were both also not moving. In the cramped pod there was a large pile of rocks, a weird bug creature, a black woman with white face tattoos and an old enemy with the other three, giving Tony an elated smile and wave. The pod began to lower to the ground, landing next to the Milano as Nebula arrived at the ship. The pod opened and the rocks stumbled out and stood up, followed by the bug, the black woman and the God of Mischief. As the rocks stood up he spoke in a New Zealand accent.

"Hi there, my name's Korg, this is Miek and this is Valkyrie. We're here looking for a friend of ours, do you know who he is? He's called Thor."

Tony slowly hovered down to the ground, "Yeah, I know who Thor is. Don't know where is though. What is _he_ doing here though?" he asked, pointing to Loki.

"I'm here to find my brother. I made a promise to him, which I intend to keep." Responded Loki.

"Right… Well then. We should go to Earth, I have an old friend there who might be able to help us."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: No, I obviously don't own the Marvel Universe. Are you really that stupid? This is just something I thought up, an alternate version of Avengers 4._**

 ** _This is the end. The snap ended it all. What's happened since then? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL ZUPER!_**

 ** _im not sorry._**

 ** _Welcome to One Last Fight: Part 1_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Arriving on Earth_**

"So does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Tony asked.

"Vaguely." Replied Nebula, sitting in Peter Quill's chair and pressing around at some buttons, when she came across an autopilot function, "Oh. Autopilot. Quill got lazy."

"Well. That's convenient." Said Loki, smirking. Nebula opened up the autopilot and put Earth as her location before pressing _GO_ and sitting back.

 ** _Meanwhile, on Earth:_**

"So. What you're telling me is that a giant bald purple geologist wanted some stones, put them in a glove and snapped his fingers, therefore killing my family?"

"Yes Clint, that's exactly while I'm saying." answered Steve. "We're going to come to you and Scott, try and find the rest of the surviving Avengers and take down Thanos."

"Well, good luck Steve." Clint laughed dryly, before hanging up.

"Dammit." Steve grunted, putting the phone onto the floor. He sat in the Quinjet next to Rocket and what remained of Vision's body. Opposite him sat Shuri, looking at some sort of futuristic iPad. After a good few hours of silence, she looked up.

"Captain," She said, "Vision's consciousness is coming online."

"What… happened?" asked the voice of Vision. "Did we lose?"

"Yes. We lost." Steve responded. "Thanos killed half of the people in Wakanda, and I assume the rest of the world, if not the Universe too."

"Ah. Where are we going?"

"The Avengers Facility. Hopefully going to find Tony there or somewhere near there, see what we can do."

 ** _Meanwhile, in Space:_**

"Looks like we're coming up on Earth." shouted Valkyrie, getting the attention of the rest of the crew.

"Great!" responded Tony, "The autopilot will hopefully get us down safely. What could possibly go wrong?"

As they entered the atmosphere Tony heard his glasses begin to speak. He put them on and heard F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice. "Mr Stark? Are you there?"

"Yep. Right here."

"Great. You have sixty-four new voice messages from Pepper."

"Play the most recent one for me."

"Yes Sir."

Then, Pepper's voice.

"Tony. If you're alive, please help. I've just seen a load of people disintegrate, including Nick and Maria. What's happening Tony?"

The voicemail ended.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, ca-"

"Mr Stark. There's an incoming call from an unknown number located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane in Westchester County."

"Tell them to call me back in about 5-10 minutes."

"Would you like me to send that call you were about to send?"

Tony looked up. He noticed that the Milano wasn't slowing down. "No. I'll tell you when I need to." He said, removing his glasses. "We aren't slowing down for landing." He ran to the control centre and tried to pull and push everything he could to slow down. Nothing worked.

"Deactivate autopilot," Said Valkyrie, deactivating it. "and pull up on here." She said, grabbing a stick to Tony's left, pulling them up. They weren't fast enough though, and smashed into the ground, dragging up the ground behind them. Tony fell unconscious for a second, only to be woken by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Mr Stark. That caller from Graymalkin Lane is calling again."

Tony grunted. "Let me talk to them."


End file.
